the Play
by Kal-of-the-Kalemi
Summary: Chase writes another play and Zoey helps. But will a relationship coem from that? Review. takes place after Play eppie
1. Default Chapter

Chase and Zoey- a play by Chasekpeare

title subject to change and Chase might not pursue writing. I own no one on Zoey 101... here it is:

"Hey," Zoey said as she approached Chase who was sitting under a tree with his back against it, reading a book and listening to his CD player.

"Hey," he said as he took off his headphones and set down the book.

"What's up?"

"Nothing, you?"

"Nothing,"Zoey replied.

"You missed the play! Why? Where were you Chase?"

"Uh, I caught Dustin's cold but I saw the end. Great job! I mean, 'I know you tried to kiis the Hula Girl'. Ha. That was cool"

"Oh uh thanks." Awkward silence.

"Well, you did a good job writing it."

"That I did. Thanks."

"Hhm. Yeah, I wish you had played the lifeguard." Chase's eyes widened.

"Uh, I mean I wish Logan hadn't replaced you."

"Yeah, uh, good thing you dropped the necklace so you had a chance not to kiss that jerk."

"Yeah." More awkward silence. They both sighed.

"So, what're you reading?"

"Oh, um, Shakespeare. Thought maybe he's inspire me to write another play."

"Nice. Which one?"

"Oh. Romeo and Juliet, a classic."

"Cool. Hey! Maybe you could write a way modern version of Romeo and Juliet. You could call it, 'R 'n' J, yo!' "

"Ha. Yeah that sounds cool. Maybe I will."

"Maybe you should. I'll try out for Juliet. Oops look at the time. Gotta go," she walked away.

Chase thought for a moment.

"Hmm maybe I will. But watch out, Zo. Here comes Ro-_me-_yo!"

OK that's the first chapter I have SEVERAL more but it's just a matter of time. big sigh. it's complicated.

anyway PLEASE review! I hope u like it! It's my first Zoey 101 fanfic!

review!


	2. the Psycho

**_Chase and Zoey: a play by Chaseskpeare  
chapter 2  
don't own zoey 101. k? get off my back! LOL_**

The next day, Zoey knocked on Chase, Michael, and Logan's dorm room door. Chase answered.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
So, can I come in?"  
"Oh. Yeah. Sure. It's just me." Zoey stepped in and sat down next to Chase on his bed.  
"So, how's '''R 'n' J, yo!"' going?"  
"Ah, I've only read up to chapter two, but once I finish the book, my head should be brimming with ideas. All I know know is that Romeo and Juliet can't talk to each other because the two different familiess are fighting but Romeo goes under disguise at a masquerade party."  
"Hmm, maybe for the re-write, the parents of Juliet can be like predjudiced and she's all white, whereas Romeo is like tri-racial. They meet when Romeo is under disquise at a party celebrating Juliet's dad's job promotion. Romeo lives across the street, so he knows he likes Juliey even though they're forbidden to see each other."  
"Wow."  
"What?"  
"You."  
"What about me?"  
"You have a great and very imaginative mind! I can use that!"  
"Hm. Maybe we could write the play together."  
"Yeah! Cool! See? How many timess have I told you your mind is great before? Aren't I right?"  
"Um, only once-just before, and yes, you are right."  
"And don't we know it."  
"Thanks."  
Chase smiled at Zoey. "So,uh, what are you doing today?"  
"Nothing. Dana and Nicole left so they could do something or the other."  
"Mm. Yeah Michael and Logan both went out on dates."  
"Yeah, it's like The Big Saturday Rush."  
"Yeah. So does that mean we could do something... together?"  
"Sure. Don't see why not. What did you have in mind?"  
"Chase Theatre."  
"Hmm? Whattaya mean?"  
"I've got a microwave, popcorn, candy, and scary movies. Sound good?"  
"Ooh. Yeah, it does. Actually it sounds like the bets time!"  
"Cool! So what do ya wanna watch?"  
"Watcha got?"  
"The Exorcist, The Shining, The Omen, The Mummy and The Mummy Returns, Nightmare on Elm Street, Psycho, Friday the Thirteenth 1-5..."  
"Ooh, how about Psycho? Haven't seen that."  
"OK. Psycho it is."  
"Cool."  
So we were watching Psycho when the shower scene popped on screen. I screamed and jumped. When I landed, I felt the back of the couch cave in. When I turned around, I realized I was on Chase's lap. I sprung up and returned to my spot on the sofa. I looked at Chase and said, "Oh my gosh! I am soooo sorry! Are you OK?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"I guess," he then said softly so I couldn't hear him, but I did.  
"You know, you actually reminded me of Nicole the second before you jumped on me. You were all, 'ahhhhhh!' "  
I rolled my eyes. "Shut up." I told him.  
"Well, you know, Nicole DOES scream alot."  
"Yeah, I know! We first met becasue she screamed. Which is why it isn't a compliment."  
"Oh, well, why'd she scream?"  
"The bathroom."  
"Oh," he laughed.  
"Yeah, it was crazy." I said. Then we continued to watch our Scary Movie Marathon, all alone in the dark.

**_smooch! justkidding! anyway, when i was writing like the first 3 chaps, i had only seen like 4 eppies so it sounds kinda more towards lizzie mcguire which i was just getting over at the moment (lol) but later its more zoey 101. i wrote like 10 more stories and like 5 more chaps like waaay before the first season ended so its been a looong time since i updated so sorry to keep u waiting. i just found out that our computer thats hooked up was able to save documents in a format fanfiction could accept so thats what took me fooooreverrrr! so hope u liked it REVIEW please!  
luvs!  
xo0xo0xo0xo0x CaliGirlKali13zoey101_**  



	3. the Fight

**_the Play chapter 3... I do not own Zoey 101, thanks for asking! Now on with it!  
Zoey's POV-lol i forget to say the PV sometimes_**

Back at my dorm, Dana, Nicole, and I were all talking.  
"So, what did you do while we were out? I hope you weren't incredibly bored. I hat that, it's like nothing to do," Nicole said.  
"No, actually, I wasn't. I watched scary movies with Chase. It was pretty funny, I had never seen Psycho before, so we were watching it and-"  
"Psycho? OMG. You've never seen that? Wow. I have. It was pretty scary."  
"Nicole! I have too, but Zoey was in the middle of a story, rude! Go on, Zo," Dana said.  
"OK, so we were watching it and the shower scene came on," Nicole looked about to say something, but the look from Dana made her shut her mouth.  
"And so I screamed and when I did, I jumped and landed in Chase's lap."  
"Wow, taht does sound funny," Nicole commented.  
"Yeah, the bad thing is, Chase said I sounded like Nicole when I screamed."  
"Ugh. That boy. What'd ya do to him?"  
'I just told him toi shut up, Dana."  
"What's so wrong with soundind like me?"  
"Oh, nothing, nothing."  
"Whatever." Dana said.  
Just then we heard the wall next to us slam. A/N in this story, Chase, Michael, and Logan live next door to Zoey, in room 102.  
We jumped up and went over to see what was up. When we got there, we saw Logan pinning Chase up against the wall.  
"Guys! What are you doing?" I demanded.  
"Chase wasn't talking, so Logan said he'd beat him up," Michael told us.  
"Chase, what does he mean 'not talking'?"  
"Logan, can you let me go over and talk to her?"  
"No. Talk from here!"  
"OK. I wouldn't tell him what happened yesterday so he got mad. For no reason." Logan shoved him into the wall harder.  
"Take it back."  
"OK."  
"Chase, why didn't you tell him? I told Nicole and Dana. It's not some big secret." Silence.  
"Chase? It's not a secret is it?"  
"No I guess not."  
"OK. Then, Logan, LET HIM GO."  
"No."  
"She said let him go, freak!" Dana said. He just rolled his eyes at her.  
"Chase," Michael said as he gave him some secret code look.  
"Alrighty." Chase bit Logan's hand, a trick he learned from me, then kicked him away. Without Logan there holding him up on the wall, Chase fell to the ground with a thud. Michael and I rushed over to help him up.  
"Are you OK?" Michael asked.  
"Fine. Better than what Zoey did to me last night," he said with a wink. I still winced, though.  
"Are you sure you're OK?" I asked him.  
"Yeah. Logan didn't have a tight grip."  
"No, I mean about last night."  
"Yeah, fine. Just teasing. You didn't kill my sense of humor." I nodded.  
"That's good."  
Then Logan entered the conversation again.  
"You know I'm gonna kill you once Tough Stuff Zoey gets her un-wanted butt outta here."  
Just as I was about to get him, Chase interrupted.  
"Hey! Take that back unless you want more from the Chase-inator"  
"Like I'm scared of you, dork."  
"Logan," I growled.  
"Step off or you'll be sorry!"  
"T.S.Z., T.S.Z.," he sing-songed.  
"Enough! Logan!" That came from Chase.  
"You know what? I'm outie! Come on, Chase. Michael, Dana, Nicole." They followed me back to room 101 with Chase next to me.  
"Man, that was scary," he commented as we all sat down. Surprisingly, Nicole, Dana, and MIchael stuck together leaving me and Chase squished in the same seat together.  
"By the way, Zoey, your butt is wanted," Chase whispered.  
"I-I-I-I mean..."  
"I know what you mean," I said with a smile.  
"OK."  
So we all hung out until 8:00 when it was time for Chase and Michael to leave.

**_So, what'd ya think? I have a total of 8 chapters in my notebook but only these 3 on the computer- sorry! and in several other notebooks I have more stories. like wow! well i'm gonna finish this one before i put more up. well not finish it, but put the other other chaps up. review please! thanks!_**  



	4. the Beach

**_Do I REALLY have to keep saying this? i do not own zoey 101! geez:)_**

chapter 4 zoey's pov

The next day, Zoey and Chase were quite distant of each other, because last night, each of their minds replayed the recent events and twisted things around, therefore making them feel embarrassed, considering thier true feeling for each other. So when they found themselves at the same table at lunch, silence ensued them until Dana, Nicole, and Michael came in.  
"Hi Zoey! What's up?"  
"Nicole! Hello! Can't you see them? They're sitting together alone. Let's leave. Now."  
"No, that's OK, Dana, we weren't talking"  
"Dude, you guys fighting?"  
"No, we just didn't see a need to chat. Sheesh, Big Daddy Michael."  
"All right fine. Shutting up, sir," Zoey rolled her eyes at him.  
"So, are****you fighting?"  
"No, I guess not."  
"Then why were you guys just staring and picking at your food?"  
"I don't KNOW, Dana! It's like I've been a glaze since I got up this morning. Gosh! Do we have math homework?"  
"No. Why were you like in a daze?"  
"No idea. Why won't you try and tell me?" I challenged.  
"Chase, what about you bro?" That came from Michael.  
"Huh? What? Oh... yes, I agree."  
"Agree to what? What did we agree on?"  
"Nicole, he's just outta sync. Like, whatever."  
"OK."  
Then the bell rung. Time for Drama Club.  
"OK, class listen up. We're rewriting Mr. Chase Matthews' play and we might-"  
"Uh, Mr. Fletcher?"  
"Chase? You have somethig to say?"  
"Yeah. Uh, well actually, um, I'm gonna write a modern version of Romeo and Juliet but I still haven't finished the book. Oh,and,uh, Zoey Brooks is also writing it with me."  
"Excellent. Keep working on it. I assume you and Zoey plan on being cast as Romeo and Juliet?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"OK. Well, good Zoey! Keep writing and I'm looking forward to seeing the script. Ooh, I can't wait!"  
"Uh, Mr. Fletcher? I'm writing it too, ya know."  
"Riiiiight. Well, OK. Now, I have some comments about how the play turned out, and-" Bell ring  
"Well I see class has ended. Tomorrow, kids. Bye."  
When I got outside, I almost ran into Chase.  
"Whoa there. Hey, what's up?"  
"Nothing. Are we still friends after our weird daze?"  
"Yeah of course. Friends."  
"Yeah, so we're cool?"  
"Yeah come on, I mean, no homework today."  
"Yay."  
"Yay!" I giggled and he laughed.  
"Where do you wanna hang out?"  
"Ugh. Not your room in case of Logan, how about my room or the girls lounge?"  
"OK."  
"No, I mean which one?"  
"Um? Both," he grinned.  
"Chase."  
"Uh, OK. That's short for okay, B.T.W. er, I mean by the way..."  
"Chase!"  
"What?"  
"WTVR! That's short for WhAtEvEr!"  
"I KNOW that, Zoey!"  
I lightly socked him in the arm.  
"OK, so how about my room?"  
"Ok."  
"Hey! Or wait! Zo, how's about the beach?"  
"Chase! You brilliant genius! Yes!"  
"Well, I try. I mean to be a bril-"  
"Come on! Let's go get our bathing suits!"  
"Okay, it's not like I was fishing for compliments you know."  
"Oh, just come on. Wait- fine, compliments of Zoey Ann Brooks," I kissed him on the cheek, then dragged him to Hartford Hall.  
"Alright, how about we get our stuff seperately so it doesn't take as long."  
"Yeah, OK."  
So we parted ways and whe I got to my dorm, Dana was there.  
"Hey! I'm going to the beach with Chase, I just stopped by to get my bathing suit. Well, which one should I wear? My pink striped one-piece or my blue Hawaii print bikini?"  
"What do you think?"  
"My blue one. I haven't worn it yet."  
"Well, Chase should like that."  
"Shut up."  
So I put my suit on and then my aqua-green tanl top and my pale pink skirt over top. I like wearing that skirt to the beach because it's knee-length with ruffles at the bottom, so it's perfect for breezy weather. A/N wow! jst like my blue cheetah print with butterflies one! wow me and zoey are SO alike!  
Then I went over to Chase's dorm and waited until he got out.  
"Um, that doesn't look quite like a bathing suit," he pointed out.  
"Yeah well, my suit's underneath." Chase was wearing dark blue trunks and a plain red T-shirt.  
"Cool. Let's go."  
"M-hm."  
Once we got there, we layed out our towels and chairs, put up the umbrella, and stripped off all signs of regular clothes (leaving the suits) and took of our flip-flops and ran into the water. We splashed around and went boogie-boarding. It was SO much fun! We were falling and dunking and chasing eachother. Then we took a break to eat. We stopped at the snack bar to get burgers for lunch. Chase insisted on paying since he had a job. When it was time to go back, we so didn't wanna. But we said we'd do it again some other day. Because of what time it was, I snuck back into my dorm, but as soon as I shut the door, Nicole and Dana turned on the lights and interrogated me wide-awake.  
"So how was the beach?"  
"I love it, Nicole."  
"What did Chase say about your bikini?"  
"Dana! He didn't say anything, why would he?" She raised an eyebrow and mumbled something about Chase being in control of himself and that I was lucky. Whatever.  
"We plan on going anotehr time."  
"Did you eat already?  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You left your purse here." "I know but..."  
"You mean he payed!"  
"It was just burgers, Nicole."  
"But still."  
"Uh. Good night."  
"Yeah. Good night. Sweet dreams... of Chase!"  
"DANA!"  
Although I have to admit, I kinda did do a little "day" dreaming before I fell asleep.

**_hey so that was it! alot wow. i thought that was one of my shorter chaps. review please._**


	5. the Invitation

**_the play chapter 5  
i own no one!_**

The next day, I was doing homework during lunch while everyone else was eating. I sat down at a table alone until Chase came over.  
"Hi," he said.  
"Hi."  
"You doin' s'work?" he had adopted the slang name "s'work" from Michael (it meant "schoolwork" or sometimes "some work")  
"Yeah, you?"  
"Uh-huh."  
"Cool."  
"Is this seat taken?" he asked, pointing to the chair next to me.  
"No. Sit." He did. We were just writing and reading and most probably thinking when out of the blue A/N ooh! i luv that song! Chase said, "What?"  
"What?"  
"You were smiling."  
"I was?"  
"You are."  
"I am?"  
"Yeah, Why? What's so amusing about History?"  
"Nothing. I guess I was just thinking about yesterday."  
"Really? Yeah, me too. It's constantly on my mind."  
"Yeah," I agreed.  
"In a good way?"  
"Totally!"  
"Nice. It was fun, wasn't it?"  
"Yeah, absolutely!"  
"Yep."  
We smiled at each other.  
_Oh wow, Chase is kinda cute, _I thought. _I wonder why I never noticed it before. Maybe, Do I like him?  
_Although she didn't know it, at the same time, Chase was thinking, _Oh wow, she is really beautiful. I think I like her alot!  
_Then Zoey had an idea.  
"Chase?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Maybe this is a little crazy and possibly weird, but, do you wanna go like go-karting or mini-golfing or duck-pin-bowling this weekend?"  
"Which one?"  
"I dunno, that's why I asked you."  
"How about the closest Six Flags? I have season passes. We could go Saturday and if anyone else wants to come we can go Sunday, too!"  
"Sure. That sounds fun."  
"Who should we invite?" The bell rung.  
"Hmm, Dana, Nicole, Quinn, Dustin, Michael, me, you," I said.  
"Ha. OK so all our friends except Logan?"  
"Logan's our friend?"  
"Oh. Duh. Yeah. Right. OK. That sounds good."  
"Cool well see you later, bye."  
"Bye."  
AT ZOEY'S DORM  
"Hey guys! What's up?" I said as I dumped by books and purse on my desk.  
"Nothing." Dana said.  
"Not much," Nicole replied.  
"Well, what are your plans for this weekend?"  
"Nothing," Dana answered.  
"Not much," Nicole said.  
"Ok, you guys are so boring. 'nothing' and 'not much' all the time."  
"Well it's because we're always bored," Nicole whined.  
"Ow! Dana, you threw a pillow at me!" she said.  
"Ya think! Whiny whiny whiny!"  
"Well, that's gonna change," I said.  
"FINALLY! Can you get her to stop screaming too?"  
"No, I mean being bored is over. Chase has season passes to Six Flags, so we're going Saturday and Sunday."  
"Cool! Count me in!" Nicole sounded happy.  
"Wait. Logan will be-------?"  
"Don't worry, Dana, we're not idiots. He is so not invited."  
"Cool, I'm there. Is it just us and Chase?"  
"So far, but I'm inviting Dustin and Quinn and Chase is inviting Michael."  
"OK."

**_end chapter. ok review please! thanx, read my other story too. more coming up soon!_**


	6. the beautiful Disaster

**OMGOSH! thanks to a review from ''chapter 6'' I came to realize that it was the exact same chap as number 5!  
like omg right! my notebook was messed up and since won't let me c the chaps of my own stories, i couldnt tell if i did that chap or not! grrrrrrr! stupid i can c my author notes just not the chaps! so sorry everyone and from wat the person sad in their review, it looks liek ya'll r not reading my A/N's! this sux eggs because it isnt the normail, boring diclaimer/pov's its IMPORTANT STUFF ABOUT THE CHAPS! ugh plzzzzzzzzzz read or else my 10-chap story (this one) is over NOW and all my others WILL be deleted! thank you! (type 111 if u read my A/N(s!)  
DSICLAIMER  
ZOEYS POV**

"Hey. What's up?" Chase approached me.  
"Nothing, did you invite Michael?"  
"Yeah, he's coming."  
"Cool. I haven't talked to Quinn yet, but Dana & Nicole are coming; Dustin said he needed to catch up on homework."  
"Alright cool. There's Quinn right now."  
"Hey! Quinn!"  
"Hello Zoey. Hello Chase. Are you two signing up for an experiment of mine?"  
_You wish, _I thought and immediately chagrined myself for being mean.  
"Um, no, we're inviting you to go to Six Flags with us Saturday and Sunday," I said brightly, hoping to make up for my degrading thought.  
"Hmm. This weekend?"  
"Yeah. Do you already have plans?"  
"No. I guess I'll come."  
"Cool."

Saturday Noon  
"Hello?" I answered my cell phone.  
"Hi Zoey. It's Chase."  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are you?"  
"At my dorm, waiting for everyone."  
"We have to postpone."  
"What? Why?"  
"Guess you haven't looked out your window lately."  
"No, I was reading a book for a book report and listening to my new CD."  
"Well, look outside."  
"OK," I got up and went to my window.  
"Hhh!" I gasped. **  
———————end chap! cliffie! JK————————  
**"Yeah."  
"Why does it have to rain today? Lemme turn on the Weather Channel or news to see if it's gonna rain tomorrow..." I clicked the TV on, "...Yep. Darn!"  
"I know, next week isn't good for Quinn or Nicole, the week after isn't good for me—"  
"And after that, Dana and I are busy," I interrupted.  
"Yeah."  
"OK, how about, ugh, not the first weekned in April."  
"Spring Break maybe?"  
"Didn't that already pass?"  
"Oh yeah, at my old school, Spring Break was in May. You know, when it was actually SPRING."  
"Well, it's always spring-y weather in California," I reminded him.  
"True."  
"Oh, Chase, we'll never be able to go!"  
"Zo, don't talk like that. We'll find a weekend when no one's busy."  
"OK. Well, what do ya wanna do then?"  
"You mean ME?"  
"Yeah. Duh. Nicole and Dana aren't in here with me so I couldn't be asking them. And I don't believe I was talking to myself!"  
"I do that."  
"What?"  
"Nevermind. So, uh...?"  
"Ooh! How about we go to Dinner And A Movie later? Do you want to see Hitch or Ice Princess? Stupid question. Hitch it is."  
"Yeah, okay."  
"Hey, wanna come over here before then? I've got The Incredibles on DVD."  
"OK."  
later  
"Oh, that was a funny movie, Zoey."  
"Yeah. Jack Jack Attack was hilarious."  
"Yep. That was the funniest Special Feature I've ever seen."  
"Ooh, Hitch starts in an hour, where do you wanna go to dinner?"  
"Friendly's sounds good."  
"Why?"  
"Ice cream."  
"Oh. Duh."  
"Yeah, duh."  
So we went to Friendly's. I was wearing a black skirt with pink butterflies and a pink shirt that was sort of shaped liek a butterfly with the 'atennaes' being the spaghetti straps.  
later  
"Hitch was funny," Chase commented.  
"Yeah. Next week it's Ice Princess for us."  
"OK."  
"Gotta go, see you later."  
"Bye."  
"Bye," I said.

**end chap  
lol  
weird chap  
and Hitch? Ice Princess? thast wat ur thinking, what the heck they came out on DVD already!  
Well, it was written a long tiem ago wen teh were Just Coming Out.they were teh movies i wanted 2 c.**

funny, i never did actually see them...

REVIEW  
FLAMES WILL BE USED TO WARM THE HOMELESS THIS... UH, LATER-WINTER!  
lol  
Kal-of-the-Kalemi


End file.
